1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the composition of an under-eye anti-glare sport tattoo for protecting the eyes from reflective glare from the sun or from stadium lights. It further relates to a tattoo device for applying the anti-glare tattoo that avoids the need for wetting. The invention also serves as a platform for displaying text and/or drawings, including logos, trademarks, and other identifying matter.
2. Description of the Background
For many years athletes have strived to avoid interference from the glare of the sun and stadium lights. Some use sunglasses, while others smear black grease, which comprises a mixture of beeswax, paraffin and carbon, beneath their eyes. Both approaches have drawbacks. Sunglasses can cause optical distortion, interference, and/or obstruction. Black grease is messy, can stain clothing, and smears easily. Black grease also comes off inadvertently while toweling or drying off the face. Anti-glare stickers such as Glareblox™ stick-on strips1 or Mueller® Eye Black Strips2 were developed to overcome these limitations. These stickers were ideal for advertising or promoting team spirit. Unfortunately, a recent study by Brian M. DeBroff, M.D. and other researchers at the Yale School of Medicine3 concluded that while black grease has anti-glare properties, anti-glare stickers and petroleum jelly do not. The researchers theorized that the anti-glare properties were a result of the mixture of wax and carbon in the grease. Additionally, the stickers tend to come off if they become wet from sweat or other moisture. 1 www.glareblox.com/intro.html 2 www.weplay.com/Mueller/No-Glare/ 3 YALE News Release of Jul. 17, 2003, entitled “Eye Black Grease More Effective at Reducing Glare and Improving Visual Contrast than Anti-Glare Stickers, Yale Researchers Find.” Note that the study did not consider the antiglare properties of the compositions used in traditional water slide paper type temporary tattoos. 
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,338 to Comiskey et al. teaches using temporary tattoos, to protect eyes from glare, as well as, to provide non-verbal communications to others during athletic contests. As with the black grease and the stickers, these traditional temporary tattoos have their drawbacks. The sponge-wetting method for applying them is cumbersome, messy and time-consuming. Traditionally, water slide paper holding the tattoo is placed into position on the athlete's face, the paper is soaked with water using a sponge or rag for 30 seconds and the paper is then slid away. The wet tattoo is left behind on the skin, although not always in its entirety. An extremely thin porous film that generally lacks in or has minimal anti-glare properties forms the resultant temporary tattoo. These tattoos are difficult to remove, requiring scrubbing with soap and water, which may injure the skin. Because of the difficulty in removing these wet applications, these temporary tattoos are not suitable for use on successive days.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solid dermatological composition for deposition as a film on a person's skin underneath the eyes and over the cheekbones. The film has a dual-purpose: (1) to protect a person's eyes from light glare, and (2) to allow for non-verbal promotional communication (advertising or promoting school spirit). The composition comprises gelling compound, oil, dyes and a mixture of wax and carbon. The resulting composition should: (1) be non-porous, homogeneous, and exhibit some elastic properties, (2) have adhesive properties such that when it comes in contact with skin it is non-migrating and removable only by washing with soap or wiping with alcohol or make-up remover, (3) be deposited on an athlete's skin by using a tattoo device that avoids the need for wetting, (4) be water resistant or water proof, (5) be opaque, relatively dark and single or multi-colored, (6) have color-fast or color transfer resistant properties such that once deposited and set the film may be touched or rubbed without transferring or smearing the color, (7) have heat resistant properties such that once deposited and set the film does not melt or loose its solid structure when exposed to temperatures up to 120 degrees Fahrenheit (8) be capable of having and sustaining a defined shape, graphic design or text, (9) be capable of having and sustaining a defined shape, drawing, or text incorporated into the film, and (10) be capable of being used on successive days without fear of injury to the skin.